


Still Partners

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e01 Little Green Men, F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-31
Updated: 2005-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Fando Season Two Smut Challenge





	Still Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Still Partners 

"I may not have the X-Files, Scully, but I still have my work." He rose and moved to the back of the player, carefully not looking at her. "And I've still got you." 

She blinked at those words, but kept silent. He resumed his seat, still not looking in her direction. "And I still have myself." 

A voice came over the tap, and Scully gave her head a small shake. She took hold of his hand for a moment, squeezing it lightly, then rose and moved to the door. With her hand on the knob she stopped, "Mulder, I'll be up late tonight, catching up. When you're relieved you could stop by." 

He looked at her as though assessing her words. "I'll see how late he is, if he doesn't forget me." 

She gave a small smile and nod, then let herself out. 

She wasn't sure why she'd made the invitation. Maybe it was the look of exhaustion he wasn't able to hide. When they'd boarded the plane to return to the US, he had been wound tight. She had finally gotten him to recline the seat and close his eyes. She had put her hand over his on the armrest and he had turned his hand without opening his eyes and gripped hers. Even asleep he hadn't released her. 

She had showered and changed when she got home. Now she was wearing a gray lounging pants and top. They were soft and comfortable. The deep V of the neckline wasn't something she wore at work, but here, at home it was her preference, and she wanted, she needed to be comfortable. 

Now she was seated on the floor of her living room, her back against the couch as she studied her notes laid out on her coffee table. She took a sip of red wine from the glass on the table. When she put the glass back down, she paused. 

She hadn't heard anything but . . . she hoisted herself up from the floor using the table and moved carefully toward her front door. She checked the peephole, but saw nothing. Still . . . She opened the door and stepped out into the hall. She saw Mulder near the front door, leaving. 

"Mulder?" 

He turned, caught. "Uh, I . . . " 

"Come on in." 

He returned to her door. 

"Why didn't you knock?" 

"I didn't want to disturb you." 

"It would have disturbed me more for you to just leave." She said lightly. "Come on in." 

"You sure?" He hesitated at the door. 

"Mulder." She held the door until he stepped inside, then closed it firmly behind him. 

"Here, let me have your jacket." She touched his arm and he shrugged out of his coat. "Would you like some wine? I'm having some." 

"Uh, sure. Thanks." He took the seat she offered and watched her walk into her kitchen. He'd not seen her dressed so casually since, well since Bellfleur, but that didn't really count. What the hell was he doing here? 

She returned with his glass and the bottle. She handed him his wine and took her seat back on the floor near his knee. He glanced down, then away. The view was good, too good. 

Scully looked up and seemed to realize his discomfort. "Did you learn anything new on the tap tonight?" She straightened the papers on the table and then moved to sit on the couch. 

He seemed to relax a little, "Nothing I can repeat in polite company." 

She chuckled and reached for her wine. "Maybe you won't have to run it that much longer. Surely you have the information you need." 

Mulder sighed, "I had enough before I left. That's not why I'm there. It's just for punishment. You know that." 

Her smile slipped away. "You're too good for that kind of assignment. They know it. They won't leave you there long." 

"If they're not going to let me have the X-Files or . . . " He looked away from her, grateful he hadn't slipped again. 

"Mulder why did you . . . what did you mean 'you still have me'?" 

He put his glass down on the table, forestalling his answer. She was watching him. He knew when the words had left his mouth he was in trouble. He'd felt her reaction to them. Then she'd invited him over. 

But he was the one who had taken her up on it. That was his mistake. Damn it she had gotten to him. He hadn't wanted that, he wanted her to remain the little spy, the one he had to be wary of. 

When she had risked her career, and her life, to find him in Puerto Rico and, and saved him, it had knocked him for a loop. No one had ever put themselves on the line for him like that. Ever. Not even the people that should, like, like his parents. This tiny little woman had taken that one clue he had left almost as an afterthought, and found him. 

If she hadn't arrived when she had, he'd probably be dead. With that team, no one would have found his body. 

But why? Why had she put herself in danger? And why for him? They weren't even partners anymore. He'd even been avoiding her. He'd seen her in the hallway that day. He just hadn't wanted anyone to see them together. It was better for her. Then she had done this. What did it mean? Why had she invited him over? 

"Mulder?" 

"I . . . I should get out of here. I know you're tired." 

Her hand came to rest on his arm. "Please talk to me. Don't you owe me that?" She smiled slightly. 

He was staring at her hand. What was he supposed to say? Yes, he owed it to her, but he'd scare her to death if he told her what he was thinking. If he told her he wanted to be here, be with her. 

When had that happened? He didn't get involved with women, especially those at the Bureau. Hadn't he learned his lesson there? An excellent reason to watch videos. He hadn't meant to care about her, well sure as a partner, but not as, as a woman. 

"Yes, I owe you that, which is why I should leave. I owe you a lot more and now that you're no longer encumbered by being 'Mrs. Spooky', I want you to have it. I'm sorry I bothered you toni- " 

"You aren't bothering me, Mulder. I asked you over. Remember?" 

He shook his head. "I shouldn't have come. We need to go back to - " 

"Avoiding me? What if I don't want that?" 

When had she moved so close? And why wasn't he on his feet yet? 

"We're not partners, Mulder. The Bureau has no say over us now. There's no reason that you have to leave right now." Then she leaned in and let her lips brush against his. 

He didn't react and she pulled back. He could see the embarrassment begin to grow on her face. "Scully?" 

"I, I'm sorry, I - " Then his lips met hers and his arms went around her, pulling her closer. 

Forever later he pulled back. He could see that the stunned look on his face was mirrored on her own. He'd thought about kissing her before, he'd even thought it would be good. He had never dreamed . . . "God, Scully . . . " 

She didn't seem to know what to say, just looking deeply into his eyes. Her hand came up and caressed his cheek. They were both breathing as though they'd run a seven minute mile. She saw his eyes were dilated, but that wasn't the only sign of his arousal. 

She trusted him, she knew if she said no, or asked him to leave, he would. What was surprising her was how much she didn't want him to go. They weren't partners, just friends now. Though she'd never done anything like these past few days for a 'friend'. 

She leaned in and took his lower lip in hers, suckling it gently. His hand was somehow inside her top. His hand was warm and firm against her skin. She made her decision and looked up at him. 

"I want to show you something." She rose and held out her hand. He took hold of it and followed her to her bedroom. She stopped just inside the door and pointed. "That is a bed. It has pillows and sheets and - " 

His hands closed around her waist. He picked her up and tossed her lightly onto the bed. She gave a small squeal when he dived to join her, landing beside her. He rolled her to her back, his eyes gleaming. He propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at her. His free hand began unbuttoning her top. 

"So, tell me more about 'bed'." 

She looked up from his hand. "Well, it's a large rectangle, big enough for two people to lie parallel - " 

"Parallel? That doesn't sound too exciting." 

"It's soft yet supportive, so if one person were to be on top of the other person, they would still be comfortable." 

"Now that sounds more fun." He finished unbuttoning the top and lay it open. His eyes sparkled when he saw that her bra fastened in the front. He opened it easily and his breath quickened at the sight of her breasts. He lowered his head and laved one nipple, then the other. 

"I think I like 'bed'." He said gravely, then began to move down her body, using tongue, teeth and lips to explore. 

"Actually," she managed to say, "You're dressed a little formally for 'bed'." 

"Really?" He looked up at her. "What should I be wearing?" 

She took hold of his tie and pulled him back up to her lips, then she untied his tie and slipped it from his collar. Then she went to work on his shirt buttons. 

"What if I get cold?" He asked, watching her. 

"If you get cold, there's a blanket." She pulled the shirt from his waistband and he shrugged it off. Her fingers outlined his pecs and she lifted her head to suckle his nipples for a moment. 

While he was recovering from that, she reached for his belt buckle and unfastened it and the button at his waistband. She hesitated at his zipper. 

"Careful, Scully." 

"Don't worry." She lowered the zipper carefully, watching the wonderment in his eyes. 

"Scully, you're sure." It was only partially a question. 

"Damn sure, Mulder. Get rid of those pants." 

He grinned then and seemed to shed ten years. They couldn't get her for contributing to the delinquency, but he looked so young when he was happy. Right now, he looked delighted. He saw her eyes take him in and widen. That caused his swollen cock to twitch and she licked her lips. Oh god! 

He leaned over and untied the drawstring of her pants with his teeth and she laughed, but it was cut short when he nuzzled her curls. She was wet, she was ready, for him. 

"Mu-Mulder, there are a lot of things I want to do with you, but right now, I need you inside of me, please." 

Please? She thought she had to ask? He growled his answer and moved back up her writhing body, trying to touch, taste and lick all of her. When he met her lips she sighed into him. 

He rose above her, poised at her core. "Please." She reached for him. 

He kissed her again and breathed in her moan of pleasure as he joined with her. She was tight and he didn't want to hurt her, but oh god he didn't think was going to last long. 

He withdrew and thrust in again, deeper. She wrapped her legs around his waist to change the angle slightly and he saw her eyes widen. That gave him back the control he had feared losing and he brought his fingers to join him. 

She gasp at the added stimulation and met his eyes. Their eyes were locked onto one another as he cajoled her body to give in to him. "Let go, I've got you, Scully. I've got you." 

He did have her, she realized. She'd just risked herself to find him; there was no reason to hold back now. He thrust again as his finger located that bundle of nerves that no one else had touched in way too long. 

With a gasp that sounded a lot like his name, she shattered like fine china, her body convulsing around his. Her eyes slid shut, but he continued to watch her, memorizing her. He started to ease out of her, but her legs tightened and her eyes flew open. She pulled his head down to her and whispered in his ear, "Fuck me, Mulder." 

Three little words he never had the guts to imagine her saying, but he felt the last of his blood leave his brain and he did as she bade, pounding into her. She met each thrust, her muscles massaging him. She felt the change in his rhythm and drew him close as he exploded into her, his warmth bathing her. 

"Sc-Scully . . . " 

She pulled him to her, covering herself with him and he gave in, blanketing her with his body. Too soon for her, he realized the difference in their sizes and rolled from her, pulling her close to him. 

"I really like 'bed', Scully." He was struggling to stay awake. 

"I could tell. Close your eyes, Mulder. I have you." 

He fought it for another fifteen seconds or so, then gave in to sleep. He didn't let go of her. 

She watched him peaceful and happy. "Yes, you still have me, and I still have you." She closed her eyes and snuggled in. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **Still Partners**  
Author: Donnah  
Details: 12k  ·  NC-17  ·  Standalone  ·  12/31/05  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): Story   [Sex (PWP), Angst]     
Characters: Mulder/Scully     
Pairings: Mulder/Scully   
SPOILERS: Little Green Men   
SUMMARY: Fando Season Two Smut Challenge 


End file.
